What Fairy Tail thinks of NaLu - Part VII Levy
by lavandalove
Summary: When Natsu and Lucy get into a fight, the last person Levy expects to solve the problem is Gajeel. Part 7 of an ongoing series of one-shots


**And this is almost the end of this series. Tomorrow the last part will be posted. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. Enjoy Levy's part and let me know what you think. **

Natsu and Lucy were fighting. This wasn't unusual, both were hotheaded and their personalities tended to clash something fierce. Usually though, they worked it out right away, as neither could stay mad at the other for long.

This time, things were different. They'd fought three days ago and still weren't talking to each other. Levy had no idea what they'd even fought about as Lu-chan absolutely refused to talk about it. She just fumed and sulked. Natsu was even worse, totally unapproachable as he glared and growled at anyone who tried talking to him. Levy wasn't going near him. She wasn't scared _of_ him, she was scared of what Gajeel might do _to_ him if Natsu as much as looked at her wrong.

Currently Levy was sitting at a table with Gajeel, Lily, Lucy and Happy. The blue Exceed apparently blamed his partner for the fight and stuck with Lucy, only shooting Natsu worried looks every now and then. The atmosphere at the table was tense and uncomfortable as Lucy sulked and kept muttering under her breath about stupid, inconsiderate, clueless _males_.

At the other side of the guildhall, Natsu was sitting at the bar with a glass of fire whiskey. Laxus was sitting to his left, glaring the Fire Dragon Slayer, Lisanna at his right, fidgeting and shooting worried looks in Lucy's direction, while Mira was in front of him leaned on her hands against the bar top. It was obviously an intervention. And it wasn't going well, judging by the way Laxus glared, Mira frowned and Lisanna grew more listless as time passed on. Natsu was just grinding his teeth together as far as Levy could tell. He didn't seem to be listening to the three of them at all.

Beside her, Gajeel was growing more irritated by the second, if the way his left knee bounced up and down and he tapped the fingers of his right hand against his elbow and had yet to uncross his arms since Lucy had joined them at the table. He liked Lucy, Levy knew that. He was pretty much impressed by her brains and strength, and most of all by Lucy's spirit. He'd once told Levy that he respected everyone who stood up against all odds and never gave up. Lucy had stood up to Gajeel, hands tied behind her back, without means to defend herself, she'd taken everything he'd thrown at her and taunted him until the last second. It was foolish, he'd said, but the girl had balls, his words, and he respected that.

But this situation was grating on his nerves, Levy could tell.

A few more tense moments passed, and Gajeel finally snapped. Levy watched with trepidation as the Iron Dragon Slayer stomped to the bar, grabbed Natsu by the scarf and flung him to the middle of the hall. The pink-head was picking himself up from the floor, practically shaking with fury and more than ready to let it rumble, but Gajeel ignored him. Instead he walked towards Lucy.

Luckily, he wasn't nearly as rough with her. He grabbed his hand in a firm but from what Levy could see, gentle grip and dragged her towards Natsu. Once there he showed them towards each other and stood back with his arms crossed.

"Now, talk," he bit out roughly and stood there, as if to prevent either one from escaping. Curious, Levy got up and joined him. Everyone'd attention was on the couple in the center of the room.

Lucy refused to even look at Natsu, instead just crossed her arms and looked to the side. Natsu was looking at the ground, his hands fisted at his sides. Neither one talked.

Tense seconds passed and Levy was almost reaching for Lucy to drag her away, when Natsu finally snapped.

"Why, Lucy?" he bit out. "Why would you tell me something like that?!" he bellowed at the end and Levy saw several people jump in surprise, herself included.

Lucy whipped her head around and glared at her partner. "I just told you that the girl obviously liked you, you moron. What's so bad about that?!"

"That's not it!" Natsu growled. "You told me to ask her out!"

This got several raised eyebrows, but Lucy just scoffed. "So, what?"

"What the hell, so what?! Why would I ask her out?!" Natsu shouted and Levy could see the pain in his dark eyes. Uh-oh, this was more serious than she'd previously thought.

"Well, why wouldn't you?" Lucy retorted, seemingly angry, but Levy could see the flash of fear in her eyes. She wasn't afraid of Natsu, this was something much deeper. "She was pretty and seemed nice and was obviously interested. There was absolutely nothing wrong with her. You could do much worse than her, but not much better, to be honest. I don't get what you freaking problem is."

"My problem is _you_ telling me something like _that_."

Natsu was furious, that much was plain to see, but Lucy was riled up and not backing down. Levy was starting to sweat a little, this could go badly in so many ways...

"I still don't get it!" Lucy exclaimed and Levy could see that Natsu was ready to snap. And snap he did.

"Why the hell would I ask some random girl out?!" he shouted. "Why would I need some other girl, when I have you, huh? Tell me!"

Levy held her breath as she watched Lucy deflate, her shoulders slumping, hair covering her eyes. "Natsu," she whispered and Natsu just melted.

"I don't need anyone else, Luce. I don't _want_ anyone else," he rasped out and closed the distance between them, carefully encircling the shaking blonde in his arms and drawing her to his chest.

"I don't want anyone else, either," Levy barely made it out as Lucy mumbled her words in Natsu's scarf, but the Dragon Slayer heard her loud and clear and just grinned, tightening his embrace.

After a few more seconds, Gajeel nodded beside her, as if satisfied with the outcome. "Good," he said. "Now kiss and make up and stop bothering everyone else with your relationship problems. It's annoying." With that he simply walked off and Levy scampered after him, throwing one last glance at Lucy and Natsu who still stood in each other's arms, now quietly talking, oblivious to everything around them.

Lu-chan would have a lot of explaining to do. But that could wait until tomorrow. In the meantime, Levy needed to think of a way to reward _her_ Dragon Slayer for his actions. Ah, the bliss of a happy relationship. Luckily, Lucy would also get to experience that now.


End file.
